


Holiday Explosion

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Exploding decorations, Gen, Holtzy NO, Holtzy YES, Patty POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: As the Ghostbusters planned out their winter holiday decorations, it was decided that certain decor might be a little too dangerous (making them all the more enticing to Holtzmann)

OR:
The one where despite their best efforts, the team can't stop Holtz from blowing things up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolcat202](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolcat202/gifts).



> A/N: Shoutout to turnitintolove who was kind enough to beta this for me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit.

As the Ghostbusters planned out their winter holiday decorations, it was decided that certain decor might be a little too dangerous (making them all the more enticing to Holtzmann). Thus a few days before the beginning of December, Patty and Abby went about ensuring that the firehouse was free and clear of any material that could make for exploding lights.

Patty should have known she celebrated victory too early. She should have been more suspicious that it was too simple and they were done too quickly but she truly felt there was no reason to worry since she and Abby concocted a way to screen Holtz's new materials for any future incidents.

So the day she realized how wrong she’d been no one blinked an eye when Kevin rushed in, concerned that there were mini fireworks going off on the second floor.

Patty just patted his arm and stated, "We've been over this Kev, they're not fireworks, they're proton streams."

But when there was a noise too loud to be anything considered normal for Holtz's experiments, Patty rushed up with Erin and Abby at her heels.

She gasped at the sight that greeted them. The small Christmas tree they'd gotten earlier that week was half its size, blown apart by heaven knows what and Holtz was currently holding a large controlling device.

Abby pointed to the tree. "I'm just gonna take a wild guess here and say you caused that?"

Holtz shrugged. "I wouldn't necessarily say _caused_ Abs, more that it was an unfortunate casualty in an important experiment."

Patty placed her hands on her hips. "What kind of experiment?"

Holtz winked at her. "Glad you asked because I'm sure I just fixed it."

"I'm sure you didn't," countered Patty.

Holtz wiggled her eyebrows. "Have a little faith in me, Patricia." She lifted up the charging device. "Watch and be amazed."

Holtz pulled on a lever and the room was immediately lit by a string of colored Christmas lights. They flickered in the generic way they often do but Patty knew better than to hope that they would stay that way.

Just when she tried to figure out how the lights got past her, they started to explode in a rhythm similar to “Jingle Bell Rock”.

"What the-"

"Patty, duck!" yelled Erin and Patty had just enough time to narrowly escape the plastic remnants of a light bulb. 

She ran over to Holtz's controls and snapped it off as Abby unplugged her power source.

Holtz pouted. "I didn't even get to my finale."

"The only finale we were heading toward was death," supplied Erin.

Holtz stuck out her tongue in Erin's direction. "Minor injuries at worst."

Patty quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

Holtz offered her a lopsided grin. "Well, nothing is ever completely without risk but I did take your safety precautions under consideration."

Patty crossed her arms. "Did you?"

Holtz nodded her head quickly. "Yes and I considered them unnecessary."

"’Course you did."

Abby patted Holtz's shoulder. "We all appreciate the sentiment Holtz but we gotta enforce the no exploding lights rule."

Holtz tilted her head in consideration for a moment before she asked, "Exploding Santa?"

"No," said Abby.

"Small Christmas village?"

"No," said Erin.

"Nativity scene?"

Patty threw her an unamused glare. "That's just wrong."

Holtz pointed her index finger at her. "Ah, but is it allowed?"

Her fellow Ghostbusters, added a resounding "no" in perfect unison.

Holtz shook her head. "Fine, fine, fine."

It wasn't until the last night of Chanukah that Patty realized they should have added "no exploding menorahs" to the list as well.


End file.
